Sintomatología
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki se jactaba de que casi nada la sorprendía pero la clave estaba en ese casi sin embargo ese día las palabras de la dulce Mikoto la sorprendieron hasta extremos inimaginables, por eso se hallaba con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y más pálida que un fantasma, y es que las palabras de Mikoto habían tocado una fibra muy sensible de sus ser.


**Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones: ****La historia está basada en el universo alternativo. He hecho lo posible por no caer demasiado en el Ooc.**

_**Total de palabras: **_2888 palabras incluyendo el titulo, woo estoy sorprendida 8 paginas de Word.

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto (al cual todavía no perdono por haber matado a mis personajes favoritos)**

Quién por cierto, por culpa de él, llevo un tiempo delirando.

**Porque si fueran míos no sería lo que es ahora todo estaría igual de retorcido que mi mente.**

_**Les agradecería muchisisisismo, que dejaran reviews, en serio, ¡es la principal motivación para seguir escribiendo!**_

_**OS hecho para el intercambio de regalo por "San Valentín" para Irresistible Naranja Facebook.**_

* * *

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA PRESENTA:**

_**Sintomatología**_

_**Para: **Emina Uchiha _

_**De: **Mariposas Rotas o Irlanda Sugey (Facebook**)**_

* * *

_**Sintomatología**_

**Resumen: **Kushina Uzumaki se jactaba de que _casi_ nada la sorprendía pero la clave estaba en ese casi sin embargo ese día las palabras de la dulce Mikoto la sorprendieron hasta extremos inimaginables, por eso se hallaba con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y más pálida que un fantasma, y es que las palabras de Mikoto habían tocado una fibra muy sensible de sus ser.

**Pareja: **_Kushina Uzumaki – Minato Namikaze y menciones de Fugaku Uchiha – Mikoto Uchiha y otras._

**Género:** _Romance, Friendship, Humor._

**Escrito por: **_Mariposas Rotas._

* * *

_En las mañanas, no desayuno por pensar en ti, al medio día no como por que te recuerdo, en las noches no ceno porque pienso en ti y en las noches no duermo por que ¡TENGO HAMBRE!_

* * *

_**Sintomatología**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina Uzumaki se jactaba de que _casi_ nada la sorprendía pero la clave estaba en ese casi sin embargo ese día las palabras de la dulce Mikoto la sorprendieron hasta extremos inimaginables, por eso se hallaba con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y más pálida que un fantasma, y es que las palabras de Mikoto habían tocado una fibra muy sensible de sus ser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese día las dos amigas habían salido muy temprano del colegio – eran las 10:30- ya que el profesor de química a quien le tocaba impartir su asignatura por las próximas 3 horas –hasta el final de la jornada- se había tenido que ausentar debido a un serio imprevisto, en palabras textuales del profesor "_Alumnos me tendré que ausentar por todo el día me ha surgido un enorme problema llamado esposa a punto de dar a luz, pueden hacer lo que quieran por el resto de la jornada_" y sin más palabras se retiró dejando a un montón de cavernícolas –sus compañeros de clase- gritando llenos de jubilo, inmediatamente el aula de clases fue desocupada ya que todos se fueron a sus casas o en el caso de Kushina y Mikoto al departamento que comparten.

Al llegar al departamento lo primero que las amigas hicieron fue cambiarse las ropas por unas más cómodas –shorts y playeras holgadas- ese día hacía un calor infernal en Konoha estaban a una temperatura aproximada de 37 grados y para ella se sentía como si fueran unos 45 grados, se sentaron a hacer zapping y tomar té helado para matar el tiempo. Después de un par de horas se aburrieron en la televisión nunca, ¡Nunca! Había algo bueno para ver y ellas no eran fanáticas de las novelas mucho menos de la que se transmitía en ese horario y es que Kushina no le hallaba gracia a la dichosa novela "Al diablo con los guapos" era una tontería, sin duda las televisoras se habían quedado sin buen material que transmitir y Mikoto simplemente estaba ignorando al televisor y las quejas de ella sobre esté, la pelinegra se hallaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Kushina se preguntaba que era lo que tenía a Mikoto tan abstraída pero lo dejo pasar porque seguramente la pelinegra estaba pensando en el agrio de Fugaku. La pellirroja no estaba preparada para lo que sucedería a continuación.

Kushina estas enamorada — fueron las palabras que la pelinegra soltó de repente. Tres palabras bastaron para dejar a Kushina totalmente perpleja pálida y con los ojos abiertos. Las palabras Kushina y enamorada se repetían en su mente una y otra y otra vez como sí de un disco rayado de tratase.

Cuando la pelirroja salió de su estupefacción comenzó a chillar una serie de improperios discrepados junto a sus típicos "ttebane". Es que para Kushina eran absurdas las palabras de Mikoto.

Miko-chan te adoro pero en estos instantes tengo ganas de matarte, ¡ttebane'! — Profirió la pelirroja — ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante blasfemia? — Indago indignada la Uzumaki.

Vamos Kushina sabes que no es mentira lo que digo — Respondió la pelinegra

Ok Miko-chan digamos que te creo ttebane' — respondió — ¿Quién crees tú que es el afortunado de mi amor? — Grito mientras se señalaba así misma.

Kushina-chan es más que obvio que es Minato-kun — Soltó la pelinegra completamente confiada de sus palabras. Para desgracia de la pelirroja su cara tomo un color completamente rojo que hasta un tomate le tendría envidia.

Eso es completamente ridículo Mikoto — trato de defenderse — ¡A mí no me gusta Minato-kun, ttebane! — dijo sin perder la tonalidad rojiza de sus pómulos.

¡Oh, claro que no te gusta! — Chillo la pelinegra — Tú lo amas — A completo para seguido codear a su amiga en señal de picardía — Y antes de que lo vuelvas a negar te lo puedo demostrar — Mikoto de verdad estaba segura que tanto Minato como Kushina estaban enamorados del otro pero el rubio era un tanto tímido y la pelirroja era muy testaruda y despistada.

¡Entonces pruébalo, ttebane'! — De verdad que era testaruda al iniciar una guerra que por demás ya la tenía perdida.

Kushina tú presentas todos los síntomas del amor hacía Minato — La mencionada comenzó a carcajearse tanto que Mikoto tuvo que darle palmaditas en la espalda cuando se estaba ahogando.

Si sabes que no existen tales síntomas ¿verdad? ¡ttebane'! — Dijo secándose pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían escurrido producto de la risa.

Si existen y el primero en la lista son los _sonrojos y el nerviosismo_ — Dijo Mikoto acusadoramente.

Dime una situación en la que yo haya estado con esos _síntomas_ frente a Minato — Mikoto pensaba que si Kushina era terca o distraída.

La semana pasada cuando sete acerco para pedirte la hora — Por supuesto que si Kushina era testaruda Minato se volvió tonto frente a la pelirroja, pensar que se acercó a ella con la excusa de pedirle la hora sólo para hablar con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como todos los días la pelirroja corría por los pasillos de la universidad para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase –al parecer nunca lograría llegar a tiempo a alguna- cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina del pasillo se topo a quien había estado evitando las ultimas semanas ¡maldito karma! de seguro alguien haya arriba la odiaba ttebane' es que no había otra explicación para que de todos los días precisamente ese día se lo topara. Hay estaba su mayor dolor de cabeza –aunque ella nunca admitiría que él causaba "algo" en ella, era muy testaruda y orgullosa- de pie junto a su casillero el cual por casualidades del destino se encontraba afuera de su salón de clases, su distinguido porte y sus rubios cabellos eran una de las cosas que más lo identificaban junto a sus azulinos ojos, eso y que era un cerebro, el presidente del comité estudiantil y uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela junto al agrio de Fugaku y los gemelos Hyuga –aunque debía admitir que Hizashi era muy diferente a Hiashi- cuando estaba por pasar junto a él ocurrió una de esas situaciones que más quieres evitar y que sin duda es eminente él se dio cuenta de su presencia y se le acerco, al parecer no se dio cuenta de su evidente prisa por llegar al salón que sólo se encontraba a seis metros de distancia y al que al parecer no iba a llegar.

¡Hola Kushina-chan! — La saludo el rubio con un casto beso en la mejilla.

¡Hola Minato-kun! Ttebane' — saludo la pelirroja sonrojándose al instante por el beso recibido.

Kushina-chan disculpa que te interrumpa pero te quería preguntar algo — dijo el rubio sonrojándose y volteando la cara para que la pelirroja no se diera cuenta.

¿Qué se te ofrece Minato? Dattebane — Kushina se hallaba nerviosa ante la presencia del rubio, esto le sucedía desde hace unos meses cuando el rubio la rescato de unos bravucones que intentaron asaltarla — Douzo* Minato ttebane' — dijo ella al ver que el rubio dudaba mucho en responder.

Gomen nasai* Kushina — Se disculpo al ver que al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos y la pelirroja todavía le esperaba con su respuesta — Lo que pasa Kushina es que te quería preguntar sono* — comenzó a dudar una vez más el rubio. La pelirroja se estaba desesperando estar cerca de él la afectaba de tal manera que las manos le sudaban y sentía sus rodillas flaquear y él estaba hay como si nada sin darse cuenta de su lastimoso estado. — Kushina ¿sabes que hora es? — le dijo el rubio de forma apresurada y pasando su mano por su cabello revolviéndolos. Kushina no cabía en sí ¿la hora? Eso era todo ¡él sólo quería saber la maldita hora! Dattebane le había hecho sufrir tanto por nada ¡joder! sí ese rubio no le afectará tanto seguro hubiera terminado igual que cuando Fugaku la molestaba.

Minato son las 7:45 a.m. Dattebane — Le respondió. Él rubio se despidió con un gesto y corrió por los pasillos con rumbo desconocido para la pelirroja, ella se quedo un tanto perturbada por la extraña conversación que mantuvo con el chico, de un momento a otro como si la conciencia hubiera vuelto a ella chillo miles de improperios había perdido mucho tiempo hablando con Minato, el profesor no la dejaría entrar a clases –otra vez- ¿Por qué le tocaba cálculo a primera hora? Seguramente las encargadas de la oficina de administración la odiaban sí eso era y convenciéndose de su nueva teoría se dedico a vagar por el campus por la próxima hora, porque sí los lunes le tocaba doble tortura a primera hora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eso no tiene nada que ver Mikoto ttebane' — Chillo indignada la pelirroja. En momentos como estos es que ella se arrepentía de contarle todo, absolutamente todo a su mejor amiga.

¡Oh mi querida amiga! Eso tiene todo que ver — Grito la pelinegra perdiendo la compostura que tanto la caracterizaba — Además cada que lo ves por los pasillos te escondes — La pelirroja fulmino con la mirada a la pelinegra por la acusación según ella completamente falsa.

Es mentira ttebane' — replico al instante.

Entonces ¿por qué corres a esconderte cada que lo ves por los pasillos? — Kushina por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir — O ¿por qué pones escusas cada que te invito a comer con él y Fugaku-kun? — la pelirroja se equivocaba sí creía que ella iba a desistir de demostrar lo que se proponía ¡Kushina estaba enamorada de Minato y él de ella! Aun sí ella no lo quería aceptar.

Yo no huyo sólo que prefiero evitar las paleas con Fugaku-baka ttebane' — Grito la Uzumaki aunque muy ¡MUY! En el fondo sabía que Mikoto tenía razón pero no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente antes se cortaría la lengua, y es que la semana pasada después de su fantástica e interesante conversación –nótese el sarcasmo- ella estuvo huyendo durante el resto de la semana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El martes fue de las primeras en llegar no quería toparse en ningún momento al rubio Namikaze, Mikoto se encontraba a lado de ella hablando pero ella en realidad no prestaba atención a sus palabras estaba muy concentrada en observar el camino que le faltaba para llegar a la seguridad de su salón por las próximas horas o al menos hasta que llegará el descanso pero ya vería como huir para no encontrárselo, lo único que le preocupaba era que Mikoto insistiría en comer con el agrio que tiene por novio y comer donde Fugaku es igual a comer cerca de Minato.

Paso las siguientes horas pensando en una excusa para evitar comer con Miko-chan y Fugaku-baka pero nada se le ocurría o al menos nada lo suficientemente convencible o aceptable para convencerles de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo poco que escucho decir al profesor de economía basto para alegrarle el día ¡Oh sí, gracias Sarutobi-sensei ttebane'! ahora el profesor le ahorro inventarse una excusa aceptable porque ahora tendría que pasarse en la biblioteca las próximas horas -sí eso incluía el descanso- tal vez en otra situación estuviera quejándose por perderla pero hoy no, hoy era una bendición del cielo. Todavía se preguntaba cuando empezó a sentir cosas por el Namikaze si antes le parecía un rubio flacucho afeminado, es más ni le agradaba porque él quería robarle su puesto como Hokage y claro que eso no podría ser porque ella sería la primera mujer Hokage de Konoha Dattebane.

Apenas sono la campana que señala en fin de la primera jornada corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban para llegar a la biblioteca antes de que el rubio se le atravesara en su camino, cuando por fin toco tierra "segura" localizo un rincón donde poder pasar las próximas horas. Se paralizó al escuchar una voz proveniente de la entrada de la biblioteca y en seguida volteo a ver sí sus oídos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada, que alguien la pellizcara lo que estaba viendo no podía ser verdad ¡joder porque tenía tan mala suerte ttebane'! Hay estaba el causante de sus desvelos hablando con la bibliotecaria feliz de la vida y ella estaba que temblaba pensando que estaba a punto de voltearse y corría la posibilidad de que la viera y se acercará a hablarle y ella no sabría que hacer, porque estando frente a él se le olvidaba como hablar o sino siempre se le salían incoherencias. Con mucho sigilo paso atrás de él sin que se diera cuenta y cuando estuvo a punto de lograr su objetivo –salir de la biblioteca sin que él notara su presencia- una melodiosa voz mencionó su nombre.

Kushina-chan — la llamo su pelinegra amiga. Kami-sama estaba tan concentrada huyendo de Minato y observándolo que no se fijo que el rubio traía acompañantes y que estos no eran otros sino Mikoto su mejor amiga y los agrios mejores amigos del Namikaze –Fugaku y Hiashi- junto a Hana-chan y Hizashi Hy_ūga no es posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de las otras presencias ttebane'. _

_Miko-chan tengo prisa ttebane' necesito imprimir unas cosas en el salón de computo, tu sabes tarea y todas esas cosas ttebane' — grito mientras corría alejándose de la biblioteca sin saludar a nadie._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esta bien lo admitía puede que Mikoto tuviera dos puntos a su favor pero eso no significaba nada o al menos trataba de conversarse de ello, es que de sólo pensar que ella estaba enamorada de Minato hacía que los latidos de su corazón se volvieran frenéticos. La sola idea de imaginarse a ella y al rubio comiendo ramen y jugando bromas juntos, tomados de la mano o besándose hacía que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín, sus manos sudaran y su cuerpo se contaría en pequeños espasmos, eran por estas reacciones que huía de él.

Y entonces como si la iluminación hubiera llegado a ella en la forma de Mikoto se dio cuenta que la pelinegra tenía razón a ella si le gustaba Minato Namikaze pero sólo le gustaba ¿verdad? Dattebane esta vez no tenía salvación.

No has contra dicho mis palabras Kushina-chan, será que ya te diste cuenta que tengo razón — Preguntó la pelinegra. Por la cara que Kushina tenía ya intuía su victoria sobre el tema, se sentía mal por haber llegado a tales extremos con tal de que su amiga se diera cuenta que el rubio y ella estaban destinados o al menos eso pensaba ella y es que a grandes millas de distancia las personas se daban cuenta, todo mundo decía que ellos eran la pareja perfecta, todos se daban cuenta que entre ellos habían sentimientos no aceptados o al menos no aceptados en caso de la pelirroja ya que al rubio le intereso su amiga desde la primera vez que la vio.

Kushina hasta el momento había permanecido completamente callada se encontraba reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos ya no había marcha atrás ella estaba enamorada de Minato. Por eso se molestaba cada que las chicas se acercaban mucho a él intentando coquetearle, por eso le dolía que él les dedique sonrisas deslumbrantes a otras chicas –que según Mikoto eran de cortesía- y ardía en celos cuando las chicas le hacían comentarios impropios y él se sonrojaba. Porque ama a Minato Namikaze ttebane' con cada partícula de su ser, ama al rubio mejor amigo de los agrios de Fugaku y Hiashi ¡Oh Kami esta jodida! Se enamoro del rubio más cotizado de Konoha

Amo a Minato-kun ttebane' — Susurro la Uzumaki con una débil sonrisa nada propia de la "Habanera sangrienta de Konoha".

Lo sé Kushina — la pelinegra corrió a abrazarla se imaginaba lo difícil que era para su amiga el aceptar sus sentimientos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy 10 años después Kushina todavía recuerda esa conversación que mantuvo con su mejor amiga cuando las dos tenían 18 años y esta agradecida con Mikoto por haberle hecho aceptar sus sentimientos porque gracias a eso ahora esta casada con su amado rubio y tiene dos hermosos hijos. Porque para ella y Minato sus hijos eran su mayor bendición, la muestra de su amor. Y hay mientras observaba a Naruto y Naruko jugar con Sasuke –el hijo menor de Miko-chan y Fugaku-baka- Hinata –la primogénita de Hana y Hiashi Hyūga- junto a Sakura –la peli rosa hija de unos amigos que preparatoria con quienes se rencontraron después de años- y a Itachi –el primogénito y genio Uchiha- hablar educadamente junto a Neji –el hijo de Hizashi y Hikari, el genio Hyūga- sobre cosas que "según" ella son aburridas ya que hablan sobre asignaturas de la escuela, sonríe porque tiene todo lo que siendo sincera nunca soñó pero que es mucho mejor porque así lo disfruta con mayor intensidad día a día. Porque sus lazos nunca acabaron con el tiempo sólo se fortalecieron, porque ahora ya no son amigos son familia, la familia que siempre quiso y puede que aun siga peleando con Fugaku-baka, Hiashi-agrio y que Hizashi se ría de ellos pero sólo era diversión y los cuatro lo sabían, porque cada vez que Hana, Hikari y Mikoto la abrazan siente un sentimiento cálido inundar su pecho y cuando sus labios se juntan con los de Minato su ritmo cardíaco aumenta… Porque siempre que esta cerca de Minato siente la misma _sintomatología_ de años atrás ttebane'.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Emina espero te haya gustado o al menos agradado tu regalo. No digo más porque me duele la mano para escribir ya que me la he lesionado pero nada de gravedad. Respecto al OS perdónenme si hay alguna falta de ortografía ¡por favor!

Bueno ya no diré más hasta pronto.

**¿Un review?**

**¡Harás feliz a cientos de niños en desgracia!**

**Ok. No son cientos solo yo.**

**Y recuerda**

_***Por cada minuto que estés enojado habrás perdido sesenta segundos de felicidad***_

_***La vida no se trata de ser un ganador o un perdedor, se trata de ser uno mismo y dar lo mejor***_

_***Por mas consejos que existan, hay lecciones de la vida que solo entenderemos a base de golpes y tropiezos***_

_***Levántate cada día feliz de ser quien eres***_

_**Vive la vida hoy mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, ríe, llora, salta, grita pero no dejes de vivir y soñar.**_

**Solo un review ¿sí? ayudaras a miles de almas a escapar de mis manos**

**y es muy fácil y sencillo, solo oprime el botoncito azul sino lo localizas sigue la flecha.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
